Calvin Pickard
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | ntl_team = CAN | draft = 49th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2012 |}} Calvin Pickard (born on April 15, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who currently plays for the Vegas Golden Knights of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Colorado Avalanche in the second round (49th overall) of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Calvin began his major junior career with the Seattle Thunderbirds of the WHL in 2008–09. Despite only totalling 16 wins in 62 games with the Thunderbirds in his second season, he posted a save percentage of 0.914 and was named to the 2010 WHL West First All-Star Team. Although ranked as the top North American goalie by central scouting, Calvin was the third goalie chosen in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, selected in the second round (49th overall) by the Colorado Avalanche. During the 2010–11 season with the Thunderbirds, he was invited to take part in Canada’s National Junior Team selection camp for the 2011 World Junior Championships, but was not selected for the final roster. On March 25, 2011, it was announced that he signed a three-year entry level contract with the Colorado Avalanche. He spent the remainder of the season with their American Hockey League affiliate team, the Lake Erie Monsters. At the outset of the 2011–12 season, Calvin was assigned to the Seattle Thunderbirds, where he finished his junior career. The 2012–13 season was his first full season as a professional where he played in 47 games for Lake Erie, recording 20 wins. In the 2014–15 season, Calvin began the year with the Monsters but was recalled to the Colorado Avalanche on October 16, 2014 after Semyon Varlamov was placed on injured reserve, he made his NHL debut the same day against the Ottawa Senators as he had to come in for Reto Berra who was injured in a collision where he allowed four goals on 27 shots in a 5-3 loss. He was sent back to the Lake Erie Monsters on October 25, 2014, but was recalled on November 18, 2014 after Varlamov suffered a groin injury. Calvin earned his first win on November 22, 2014 after coming in to relieve an ineffective Reto Berra where stopped all 17 shots he faced in an eventual 4-3 Overtime win. After more poor play from Berra, Calvin became the starting goaltender and continued in impressive form until Semyon Varlamov permanently returned to the team after which Pickard became the teams primary backup goalie. He was returned to Lake Erie on December 28, 2014 in order to resume a starting goalie role. In the 2015–16 season, Calvin began the year with Colorado's new AHL affiliate the San Antonio Rampage, he was recalled early on in the season when Varlamov suffered a groin injury. He would return to the club in lte December when Berra injured his ankle. On January 16, 2016, he recorded his first NHL shutout against the New Jersey Devils. As a restricted free agent, Calvin was signed to his first one-way deal with the Avalanche, agreeing to a two-year, $2 million contract on July 5, 2016. In his first full season in the NHL in 2016–17, Calvin was slated as the backup goaltender, but with an early season-ending injury suffered to Varlamov, he was thrust into the starting role for the Avalanche. He established a career high in making 50 appearances, leading the last placed Avalanche in save percentage, goals against average and wins. During the off-season, having been exposed at the 2017 NHL Expansion Draft, Calvin was selected by the Vegas Golden Knights on June 21, 2017 as the 1st overall pick. Career Statistics International International Play }} Following a second successful season as a backup goaltender with the Avalanche, Calvin was selected for his first International Tournament for Canada at the 2016 World Championships in Russia. He played two round-robin games for Canada, winning both times, en route to help claim a gold medal. Accolades Personal Life Calvin was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. His older brother Chet Pickard is also a professional goaltender who was drafted by the Nashville Predators and currently playing with German club, Adler Mannheim in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). Category:1992 births Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Vegas Golden Knights players